oricureallstarsfandomcom-20200213-history
Olympus Pretty Cure
Olympus Pretty Cure (オリンパスプリキュア Orinpasu Purikyua) is a fanseries by Cure Shabon, with a main theme of astronomy and astrology -- including, but not limited to, star signs, their respective ruling planets, and the gods said planets are named after, as well as many other aspects of Greek and Roman mythology. Synopsis Somewhere in space, the rulers of a realm known as Olympia, Lord Cepheus and Lady Cassiopeia, welcome the birth of their first child, Small Lady Andromeda, destined to rule the galaxy herself when she's old enough. Though their happiness is short-lived when a spirit of revenge by the name of Nemesis takes away, not just the baby, but also the twelve Horoscorbs that keep Olympia from falling apart, using her dark magic to turn the guardians of four of them into her minions. During the conflict, however, Cassiopeia managed to retrieve some of the Horoscorbs, sending these to Earth for safekeeping. Still, knowing that Nemesis and her servants would find a way to get the remaining Horoscorbs, their respective guardians head to Earth in order to find the legendary Pretty Cures, young Earth women with the ability to become powerful cosmic warriors. Characters Pretty Cure *'Shimizu Akira' (紫水 明 Shimizu Akira) / Cure Neptune (キュアネプチューン Kyua Nepuchūn) **'Star Sign:' Pisces **'Transformation:' "Pretty Cure Astral Action! Guided by Poseidon, the star of creativity! Cure Neptune!" (プリキュア・アストラルアクション！ポセイドンに導かれ、創造性の星！キュアネプチューン！) **'Attack:' "Pretty Cure Amethyst Tide!" (プリキュア・アメジスト・タイド！) A second-year student and member of Seibara Middle School's art club, Akira is intuitive, rational, serene and always willing to help, yet extremely sensitive as well. As Cure Neptune, she is powered by the Amethyst Horoscorb, and her element is water. Her name is a corruption of "shimizuakira" (紫水晶), meaning "amethyst". *'Kaneda Miwa' (金田 美和 Kaneda Miwa) / Cure Venus (キュアビーナス Kyua Bīnasu) **'Star Sign:' Libra **'Transformation:' "Pretty Cure Astral Action! Guided by Aphrodite, the star of equilibrium! Cure Venus!" (プリキュア・アストラルアクション！アフロディーテに導かれ、均衡の星！キュアビーナス！) **'Attack:' "Pretty Cure Chrysolite Cyclone!" (プリキュア・クリソライト・サイクロン！) A first-year student and member of Seibara Middle School's cheerleading squad, Miwa is athlethic, independent, cheerful and patient, yet incredibly careless, and naïve to the point of negative consequences. As Cure Venus, she is powered by the Chrysolite Horoscorb, and her element is air. *'Cure Jupiter' (キュアジュピター Kyua Jupitā) **'Star Sign:' Sagittarius **'Transformation:' "Pretty Cure Astral Action! Guided by Zeus, the star of optimism! Cure Jupiter!" (プリキュア・アストラルアクション！ゼウスに導かれ、楽観の星！キュアジュピター！) One of two Cures set to make her appearance mid-season. She is powered by the Topaz Horoscorb, and her element is fire. *'Cure Mercury' (キュアマーキュリー Kyua Mākyurī) **'Star Sign:' Virgo **'Transformation:' "Pretty Cure Astral Action! Guided by Hermes, the star of perfection! Cure Mercury!" (プリキュア・アストラルアクション！ヘルメスに導かれ、完成の星！キュアマーキュリー！) One of two Cures set to make her appearance mid-season. She is powered by the Carnelian Horoscorb, and her element is earth. Allies Horoscorb Guardian Fairies *'Triton' (トリトン Toriton) **Guardian of the Amethyst Horoscorb, and Akira/Cure Neptune's fairy partner. He resembles a sea turtle and ends his sentences with "~rito". *'Pothos' (ポトス Potosu) **Guardian of the Chrysolite Horoscorb, and Miwa/Cure Venus' fairy partner. He resembles a dove and ends his sentences with "~poto". Residents of Olympia *'Lord Cepheus' (ロードケフェウス Rōdo Kefeusu) and Lady Cassiopeia (レディーカシオペア Redī Kashiopea) **The powerful and wise rulers of the realm of Olympia. *'Small Lady Andromeda' (スモールレディーアンドロメダ Sumōru Redī Andoromeda) **Cepheus and Cassiopeia's baby daughter, currently being kept hostage by Nemesis. *'Calliope' (カリオペー Kariopē) **A songbird fairy sent to Earth by Cepheus and Cassiopeia with the intent of keeping them updated on the Cures' exploits through written word. She ends her sentences with "~kari". Villains *'Nemesis' (ネメシス Nemeshisu) **A spirit of revenge who aims to fill the Earth with sorrow and misfortune, and believes that no one should ever have too much good. *'The Royal Stars' (王室星) **'East Star Aldebaran' (東星アルデバラン Tōsei Arudebaran) ***The first of the Royal Stars to appear. He resembles a large and muscular humanoid bull. He is based off the constellation of Taurus, represents the Sapphire Horoscorb, and his element is earth. **'North Star Regulus' (北星レグルス Hōsei Regurusu) ***The second of the Royal Stars to appear. He resembles a slender humanoid lion. He is based off the constellation of Leo, represents the Onyx Horoscorb, and his element is fire. **'West Star Antares' (西星アンタレス Saisei Antaresu) ***The third of the Royal Stars to appear. She resembles a humanoid scorpion with two stingers, one on her head as a ponytail, and the other at the bottom of her spine as an actual tail. She is based off the constellation of Scorpio, represents the Beryl Horoscorb, and her element is water. **'South Star Fomalhaut' (南星フォーマルハウト Nansei Fōmaruhauto) ***The fourth of the Royal Stars to appear. She resembles a humanoid with scales that cover her entire body as well as webbed hands, and carries around a large vase that can carry just about anything she can think of. She is based off the constellations of Piscis Austrinus and Aquarius, represents the Garnet Horoscorb, and her element is air. *'Kataina' (カタイナー Katainā) **The monsters summoned by the Royal Stars. Their names are derived from "katai" (固い), which can be Japanese for "stubborn", as an allusion to all four of the signs represented by the Royal Stars being Fixed Signs. Relatives *'Shimizu Manami '(紫水 真奈美 Shimizu Manami) **Akira's mother, a jewelry designer. *'Shimizu Ikki '(紫水 一輝 Shimizu Ikki) **Akira's father. *'Shimizu Azusa' (紫水 梓 Shimizu Azusa) **Akira's little sister. *'Kaneda Izayoi '(金田 十六夜 Kaneda Izayoi) **Miwa's mother, an architect who is away from home most of the time. *'Kaneda Kajiya '(金田 鍛冶也 Kaneda Kajiya) **Miwa's father, a stay-at-home dad and culinary expert. According to Miwa, he "can make a mean omurice". Others *'Murakami Iori' (村上 伊織 Murakami Iori) **Akira's homeroom teacher. *'Tamashiro Emiri' (玉城 江美里 Tamashiro Emiri) **A snobby first-year student and president of Seibara Middle School's newspaper club. Having been raised in the USA, she likes to be called News Queen Emily (ニューズクイーンエミリー Nyūzu Kuīn Emirī) and constantly bosses the other members of the club around as if they were her servants. *'Kaburagi Hatoko' (鏑木 鳩子 Kaburagi Hatoko) **Emiri's personal "yes girl" and vice-president of the newspaper club, she is never seen without a notebook and is very analytical. *'Hirai Shinya' (避雷 慎矢 Hirai Shinya) **A boy from Akira's class and the DJ of the school's local radio station, under the alias of Rodney Sparks (ロドニースパークス Rodonī Supākusu). He's very social and into promoting his music, as well as flirtatious to the point of arrogance. His name is a corruption of "hiraishin" (避雷針), meaning "lightning rod". *'Hirai Yumi' (避雷 弓 Hirai Yumi) **Shinya's younger sister, a first-year student and member of Seibara Middle School's kyudo team. *'Emoto Nobuko' (江本 信子 Emoto Nobuko) *'Emoto Chihaya' (江本 千速 Emoto Chihaya) **Nobuko's daughter. Items *'Horoscorbs' (ホロスコーブ Horosukōbu) **Twelve mystical gemstones, each representing one of the twelve official Zodiac signs, that keep Olympia in perfect balance. There are also thirteen guardian fairies, one for each Horoscorb, with the exception of the Alexandrite Horoscorb which has two. Four of the guardians were corrupted into the Royal Stars by Nemesis, four others headed to Earth to find their respective partner Pretty Cures, and the remaining five were incapacitated by Nemesis during her invasion. *'Zodiac Sundial' (ゾディアックサンダイアル Zodiakku Sandaiaru) **The Cures' transformation devices, which resemble a cross between a sundial and a wristwatch, and are studded with color-coded crystals. They are activated by the call of "Pretty Cure Astral Action!" (プリキュア・アストラルアクション！ Purikyua Asutoraru Akushon!), and become gemstone belt buckles on the girls' costumes after transformation. *'Muse Diary' (ミューズダイアリー Myūzu Daiarī) **A notebook owned by Calliope, which she uses to write her reports about the Cures' adventures. When she is finished with a report, the words are transported to Olympia as a spoken message. Locations *'Olympia' (オリンピア Orinpia) **A mysterious realm located deep in space, ruled by Cepheus and Cassiopeia. *'Tennenseki' (天然石 Ten'nenseki) **The Cures' hometown. Its name, which is a Japanese term for "gemstone", literally translates to "heavenly natural stone". *'Seibara Middle School' (青薔薇中学校 Seibara Chūgakkō) **The school the Cures attend. *'Tsuyunotama Elementary School' (露之玉小学校 Tsuyunotama Shōgakkō) **The school Azusa attends. Episodes Each episode is referred to as a "Mythos" (神話 Shinwa), and all episode titles follow a pattern of ", ". Songs Opening theme *"Mirai Start!" (ミライスタート！ Mirai Sutāto!) **Lyrics: Hata Aki **Composition: Shunryu **Arrangement: Sizuk **Artist: Mimori Suzuko Ending theme *"Everybody" **Composition: Koma2 Kaz, Jeff Miyahara **Lyrics/Artist: Olympus4 feat. Metis, SPEECH, WISE, JAMIL Trivia Category:Fanseries Category:Fanworks by Cure Shabon Category:Olympus Pretty Cure